Before it all happened
by BAKAMONO-chanx
Summary: 'Patch Cipriano' The name slivered out of my mouth involuntary. I never heard of a guy moving into our school let alone what his name is…so why does my mind know?
1. Chapter One

Author's Comment: Hey~! it's been long since i submitted anything...good thing i'm not on deadlines ._. heh heh. anyways! this is the start of the hush,hush fanfic i have done and will soon be continoued soon..but i have a feeling it's more of a 'one off' so it might not last as long as my harry potter one D: unless of course i get fans ^^;

anyways NO BAD CRITISM, absolutely not. i will without hesitation report and block you.

but reviewing = love && constructive critism is goodsorry if that isn't the correct word i'm half asleep Dx

anyhoo please enjoy~!

**Prologue:**

**A**ngels.

When you first think of them you'll come to the conclusion that they're nice and innocent creatures who are decedents from god, But one look at the word 'Fallen' joint together with angel sends a chill down the spine and not that 'goody goody' after all . And well truth be told, they are most certainly not.

'the fallen' as they are named are angels that roamed the garden of Eden way back. but the difference was, their wings were stripped off them as they chose to have a life outside the garden. Fallen angels lived a rough dark lives down on earth with humans, who they could mentally take control of whenever they felt like it. And there was no way out of that one.

Scary as they are...

there's that one guy, that made me well. Consider not all of them were that negative...

That one boy that not only lived for thousands of years and chosen to stick to being part of the 'fallen' until further notice but, the one..

i typically,

unexpectedly,

lustfully,

like one heck of an idiot fell in love with.

And that's when my past life got washed away into a deep dark abyssful whirlpool i call the past.

**Chapter one**

~ 2 years ago in Brighton ~

**R**un! I mentally screamed at myself.

The wind wrapped my frozen wet face like a mask , it roared drastically as i ran. Rain punctured through my dampened uniform like bullets and then splattering all over.

The deep black ocean crashed furiously on the razor-sharp rocks glued to the seabed. No wonder no one's bothering to walk upon this rocky abandoned shore apart from me even though the side walks are swarming with business people and school children in a hurry to get to their destination despite the atrocious weather.

This sucks so bad! not only I'm seriously late for school but the oh-so-slippery pebbles beneath my soggy ballet flats felt 'really' promising while i'm dashing away.

Couple of more steps now. Then I'm off onto the home-warming bus. Okay, so it's not the most comfortable place - especially at this hour but heck! it's tons better than running through the pelting rain.

I was literally a step away from the bus stop before the cramped double Decker arrived. I dashed towards the entrance under safe shelter before letting anyone else in first. Yes, I'm fully aware of my rudeness but looking at all of them for a second, they looked perfectly dry like they just came out of the sauna.

Once i sheltered my being, i gave my change to the bus driver who carelessly tossed it into a pot not caring to take a glimpse to check if he missed. His dull sleepy face cracked into a forced smile and tossed his head off to the side.

'Go have a seat 'en, there's more people that wanna take a trip ya' kno'

i slipped pass a few expressionless businessmen and settled down on one of the less battened seats at the very back.

I leaned my sleek soaked hair back on the top edge of my seat and Sighed. just made it. This was the final bus of the morning heading the direction of my school.

There was two girls that looked like they came from my school, carelessly pounced inside. They gossiped breathlessly and giggled every so often. I Sighed again to get rid of my annoyance. Typical, First thing in the morning i get one killer headache.

My lashes tenderly brushed against my cheeks. 'Argh! no stay awake' i spoke in a angry hushed voice. whilst slapping both my cheeks. ouch.

'Ohmigosh Ash! I just remembered!' The tall blonde slanted girl spattered all at once

'What is it babe?' the slightly shorter and slightly podgy girl looking like she's about to explode in excitement.

'Get ready for this deary' Embracing her friend's shoulders intensely, 'Have you seen that insanely good looking guy?' eyes gleaming.

'Who? The one that just moved here?' looking more composed than her friend that could start prancing around the mobile bus any second.

I looked at them buzzing away through a slanted eye. I wasn't exactly eavesdropping, they're talking so loudly I have no choice but to listen.

'Sh'ere! Seriously he's out of this world cute!'

I straightened up and listened more carefully, curiously.

'His name what was it again..?' argh!' the tall one banging her head with her fists, forcing her memory to jog.

'Patch Cipriano' The name slivered out of my mouth involuntary.

I never heard of a guy moving into our school let alone what his name is…so why does my mind know?

Miss tall and blonde swivelled her shrunken head towards me as soon as I said 'Patch'.

'Yeah yeah that's it!' she had stars in her eyes, like she was a total obsessive on the guy.

'Your…Mel Thomas aren't you? Year 11...just like us!' she tolled her unspoken friend by the elbow, so they can both sit beside both sides of me.

'Oh yeah! I had English with you once then you moved up, you clever little-' dropping her sentence and looking completely irritated then slowly returned to her dazed 'I don't give a shit about what everyone thinks of me' look. I didn't exactly want to answer her bitchy mood so I just nodded once slightly.

Tall and blonde swivelled me towards her enclosed beaming face.

'So..! Back to the point Mel, looks like you heard and know like everything about the new Mr Hottie then! Huh! Give us some fresh spanking hot gossip!' This time showing a full set of her pearly white teeth through her courageous smile.

After processing the blabber coming out of her mouth, I straightened out my bothered face to show her my full concentration on this matter, 'Look, I'm sorry ladies, this is a misunderstanding as much as I'm into gossip as much as you guys are…well maybe not so much, anyway I don't have any news for you, I know nothing of this 'Hottie' you speak of'

'Woah Mel you sound like my mum…'

I darted a look at her and started again 'I just like to speak things in a more formal matter at times! And that's nothing to do with the main point here, I know nothing of Patch Cipriano!'

She laid her head back on the edge of the seat, 'Okay Mel, no need to get worked up on it alright? Me and Ash will find out some other way, so no worries..gosh! You just over exaggerate everything don't you Mel?' and she pulled along her friend like she was a three year old girl dragging a rag doll around.

'you can talk…' I muttered to myself, But she is partly right, why was I getting worked up on just refusing to tell gossip about the new guy? …it's not like I had a past with him or anything.


	2. Chapter Two

_Author's Comment: Sorrry, it's been ages since i done anything to this fanfiction (i did warn you ^^;) but like i did do alot of chapter two before expect for i didn't submit as it wasn't completed, *sigh* but now it is... enjoy! Also if there's mistakes i'll be sorting them out soon!_

**Chapter two**

**T**he Bell beeped furiously through the buzz of the crowd of students rushing to morning mentor.

Morning lessons went like a blur as the usual events went by.

I was slowly dazing off in the start of history now, One more hour of the day and then I can slope into my room and sleep for the rest of the evening.

As I was literally about to slip from my arms that supported my head from banging onto the hard cold surface of the table, the loud drone of my class students came to a stop, even the teacher paused in the silence. I gradually glanced up to see what everyone has stopped babbling for, and was gazing at. It was none other than the new boy the girls was discussing earlier this morning, I knew it was him because hardly anyone moved to our school while at year 11 because really what's the point? We're only going to stay for exams and then leave or stay on for sixth form in which isn't even part of this here school building.

His bleak murky black hollow eyes shot through the silence of the crowd to me. I gulped in instincts and shot my head down to my blank lined piece of paper.

'Alright Class, we have a new student joining in today; Patch Cipriano, who seems to be a bit late to class if you asked me…' Mr Vinnegen darted a look at his watch and then back at the new kid crossly.

But he plainly ignored the sharp stare and grinned right at me! ..no.. I must be imagining things.

Mr Vinnegen ignored what just happened and coughed to regain his attention, 'Right then! You mister will sit...' Sir darting looks around the classroom packed with bobbing heads, Of course it has to be my table being the only table empty, The reason? Oh I have very few friends and neither of them are in my history class, typical.

Knowing what table he was going to pick I looked up slightly, making me vault from my chair a few inches.

Patch was staring right at me blankly and seeming pretty amused with my surprise reactions. How on earth did he get to the other side of the room so fast?

Okay, this guy seriously has an eerie aura around him, I can't see it but I can feel it, hence why I had a shock of shiver go down my spine.

I sat back down in my seat more composed and straightened myself out focusing more down to my paper than his gaze. I saw in the corner of my eye his sneered slanted smile which gave me a instant shock of rage without any thought of the reason why. He sat down casually and slumped himself over the plastic piece of furnishing like he just came back home from another tiring day of school and yet still kept his cool calm-sly facial expressions.

Still facing low I wanted to come up with something to introduce myself or anything to keep his gaze from making me feel uncomfortable any longer.

I inhaled hesitantly and-

'So the name's Mel Thomas right?" his slanted smile gave a flirtatious hint.

'How'd you-' feeling slightly jumpy and feeling slightly paranoid after building up my courage-just his presence discourages my self-esteem.

He tapped the corner of my blank piece of paper.

'It's written down, nice panic attack by the way' smirking again.

'Argh, Don't even start, I have problems for being so paranoid so please don't insult people when you know nothing of them' Couldn't help but hate the guy already.

'Well I do know much about you that's for sure' Muttering under his breath.

'What?' I demanded to hear whatever he was saying to himself.

'Well I am sorry, that was a bad first impression wasn't it? Well lets start again, Call me Patch' His hand out and ready to shake. But under his words I heard the silent plot of a mastermind, but I played along just in case I'm over thinking things again.

'That's better, I'm Mel' cautiously reaching to his hand before I grab hold.

We sat there in utter silence, the only noise was coming from the rambling thoughts in my brain. The feeling of his dirty glower beaming at me up and down made me fidget and feel insecure.

'Umm, do you mind?' I blurted out in frustration.

'Hmm? Whatever do you mean..?' looking into my eyes innocently, one act I could tell straight off.

'you glaring at me of course! Have you heard it's rude to stare at people?' feeling slightly flustered.

His sharp crooked smile left my insides feeling cold.

'In all honesty I find you most interesting, this is just the way I express my appeal towards you' another of his innocent glares caught me out of my hypnotic scare.

'look you…' I trailed off before the bell rang it's distress signal, I couldn't help but sigh in all out stress.

'Sorry got to go princess catch you later' he smirked his trademark smile and made his exit before I could say another word to protest.

As I took the bus home- in which arrives just near my house, unfortunately doesn't do the same in the morning giving me a long tiresome trip to school. I marched to the kitchen, got a bag of Doritos and slumped in my usual place on the sofa. I focused on the crispy crunches I made on my crisps and was drowning by the heaps of nightmarish thoughts I had about today.

Why did that new guy totally tick me off ? Like I don't even know him, but the air around him not only creeps me out but seriously irritates me.

Not only was it just by his appearance but his attitude, way across the 'he's a complete utter jerk' line I give to guys I find that distraught me.

'Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel, heeeelllooooooo?' I felt a splintering stab jolt my arm.

'nhhn' I said in my sleeping voice, whilst rubbing my eyes half shut.

'you do know it's unhealthy to sleep after eating don't you sis?' I could even hear her smirking while saying her facts she knows oh so well.

I slowly slumped up so I was sitting up straight and facing towards her.

'yeah I do know, I don't need my sporty, preppy, way too skinny little sister to tell me that' I mumbled in my all knowing 'morning voice' as everyone in my family calls it.

Ashley my younger sister just chuckled evilly and did another one of her vicious smirks whilst facing her back towards me, and facing to the side so she can partly see me.

'Look you, mum just wanted me to notify you that you're gonna miss your date with what's her face.'

'Sara?' I grumbled and finally got out of my seat on the sofa in which I made a mark showing I've been sitting on there way too long that I'm close to turning into a couch potato.

'Yeah whatever, she's meeting you at Starbucks in half hour time, you might want to get out of those filthy clothes of yours' she said coldly and strutted off to what I expect, her room which was a mansion within itself.

I grumbled again in exasperation, and made my own way to my room.

I took out my all time favourite mahogany Hollister hoodie and a pair of skinny jeans. Unlike my all round perfect sister, I like to pick simple and sweet for clothes. It's so much less trouble and it still looks awesome.

'Honey need a ride?' my mum hollowed from the kitchen to the doorway I was at once i came down, before I was just about to turn the doorknob.

'Nah, I'm okay thanks mum although if anything goes wrong on the way back I'll ring' calming my OTT mother before she'll call the cops when I'm a minute late back.

I sighed and opened the door, when suddenly I halted from my sixth sense.

My head was still facing right smack down at the ground below me but I knew exactly what made me stop out of no where.

Or should I say who.

'Good evening…Mel' The words flowed out of his mouth naturally. Of course, it still gave me the spine tickling, cold sweating effect.

Patch.


	3. Chapter Three

_Author's Comment: __Heeyy~ did this just today and well at bad timing too! i had company over just after i started ^^; but still i got it done even though i feel a bit guilty ditching everyone for a computer lol :D  
In other news i don't know how this chapter went as well i don't like how i made mel! eek! oh well you gotta either love her or hate her *shrugs* oh and i LOVE PATCH! so as much as mel thinks of him as well you'll see, i love him so it does hurt me to say those kind of things about him lol_

_Enjoy~_

**Chapter three**

**T**he night was full of abyss. And yet there were many mysterious sounds surrounding me, it surprisingly felt comforting, which was defiantly good news to me.

The cool breeze felt refreshing on my flushed face after the unexpected encounter with-

My thoughts suddenly choked and before I knew it I paused my stroll.

I was breathing heavily and my heart felt like it was going to explode. What am I doing? And why did I feel like his own existence was forbidden?

'so-' I started in a small voice and then coughed to make it louder and stronger.

'so what are you doing stalking me?'

'heh, stalking?' he paused his stride just then, still facing his back to me as he spoke.

'hmm let me think, well, you were waiting at my doorstep looking like you were peeping in or something!' I took a big breath, ready for another outburst. 'and…and I don't even know you! I bet you followed me on the bus on my way home too, do you like me or something? Want to do something vulgar to me?'

'don't jump to conclusions like you know me…' he said sternly in a subtle voice.

I was still flustered from my explosion and was violently huffing, no room to respond.

'You have no right to judge me when you are judged by others all the time…' he slightly turned his head to reveal his dark shady sneer.

I felt like I was going to be sick and I even stepped back on impulse ignoring the fact that he knew about my hard time.

'I-I don't know what to say..?' I barely whispered, even I could hardly hear myself but he heard like I was shouting.

'never mind' he spitted bitterly.

It was silent again.

I didn't know how to continue our previous conversation nor did I want to, so what was I suppose to say?

We carried on strolling like nothing was said to start with but I clearly knew it was real, his words were hanging onto the air so heavily it was like he was repeating it over and over again.

'Look. I'm sorry about earlier' he spoke bleakly still facing into the distance.

'It's okay…you were right I guess,' I shrugged, 'I'm always quick to judge, it's just in my nature, I'm the one that's suppose to say sorry.'

'I know but that doesn't affect my apology' he glanced at me and then back into the depth of the night.

I rummaged through my head on what I was suppose to do next, and just settled down with engulfing into the silence.

'Forget that even happened, that whole scene back there.' He paused waiting for my response but resumed after no reaction from me.

'Where are you heading anyway?' he brushed his sleek black hair back with his thin long fingers and looked much more relaxed than the scene back then. Like he was a completely different person.

There's two sides of him. That's all I know…

'Starbucks' the word slipped through my lips involuntary, then realising what I just said I covered my mouth to avoid anymore to slip through my big mouth. Just a moment ago I called him a stalker, why would I tell him where I'm going so straightforward?

'That is… I hardly go there, it's going to be one of my firsts and last at that place' I helplessly smiled, trying to make my lying look natural.

'uh-huh' unconvinced as he sounded he just smiled back looking more harmless than before.

We arrived at the bus. The whole trip was soundless but it didn't feel awkward at all so I was okay with it.

We finally reached at the Starbucks Sara wanted to meet at just outside the mall and it hit me. What am I doing with this guy?

I despised him just this morning, how could that all change now? Just because he arrived at my doorstep, now that's just silly…isn't it?

'So umm where are you planning to go now, _I mean you were following me this whole time_?' I said the last part in a hushed voice, more to myself than him.

'Same as you' He grinned in a friendly way but his gaze said otherwise.

'What? So y-you are stalking me aren't you! I knew it!' I stuttered in surprised rage.

He just grinned slightly and spoke softly.

'I work there and it's time for my shift'

'oh..' feeling like an ultimate idiot at that moment and just realized that I judged him once again.

'So let's go, or do you want me to carry you there' his dirty smirk I first saw just this morning reappeared on his majestic face.

He suddenly made me feel bright red so I just looked away to avoid his gaze.

'Well… I don't know about you but I'm heading there now…without any need of help' I started to march away quickly before he easily caught me up and gave yet another of his insensitive smiles.

Starbucks looked strangely more glowering than usual from the bright lights within the shop and the chimes of the customers chuckles, I couldn't help but gleam as the welcoming atmosphere was never absent from this peaceful coffee shop I constantly go to.

Patch noticed and reflected my serene grin.

'Shall we go in?'

'Uh yeah..' just awakened from my daydreams.

I noticed Sara was glancing through a vogue magazine looking un-amused by what she was seeing.

'Sara!' I bellowed across the crowded shop.

'Mel? Took you long enough' giving me a distraught expression but changed within a second showing she was only joking and was truly my best friend.

I embraced her and settled down on the seat opposite the one she was previously on and she swiftly did the same.

'Soooo, who was that lovely hunk of junk beside you just that second? Hmm?' looking pretty amused I could almost see the stars in her eyes.

'Huh? Oh you meant patch- hang on where is he at now?' I looked around like a confused meerkat, gosh I looked like an idiot.

'Huh patch ay? Is he a new kid?'

'Oh yeah he just arrived at our school just recently but it's not like you would of heard the rumours flying around as you were all the way in New York' Clearly showing my enviousness.

'Hmm? Really… well you'll be surprised what Facebook sends me when I'm on the other side of the world' Gleaming brightly.

'Oh right I get it Sara, you're popular, I'm not. Blah blah blah' I waved my hand up and down.

She giggled her melodic laughter I heard since first school. 'You know, I would grade him an A* on hotness' She grinned, only to make me sigh.

She is such a well a teenage girl! Okay no surprised there but compared to me, a girl who can't even get close to a guy and become the top of the school's hierarchy she is defiantly what I call my idol.

'So if I go into school tomorrow I'll see him? Oh how exciting, I'm jumping in joy!' she really was, I couldn't see how she can see that sinister pervert to be so damn hot.

'Well you'll be seeing him a lot sooner' A smooth deep voice preached behind me.

I swivelled in realization.

Patch.

I completely forgot that he worked here-despite the fact he told me just a few moments ago. No actually to be honest it's just the fact I wanted it to be a joke, him playing around just to annoy me but no, it's defiantly true, after all this is my favourite place to hang, why on earth would I want that guy to be here ruining my life.

'What would you like to order darling?' he mockingly flattered me.

He lowered himself so his head was just a few inches to my ear. 'What? did you forget that I work here already?'

'No! I just thought you were joking' I pushed him farther away in a huff.

He smiled slightly and swivelled to my friend instead.

'And you?' he seductively stole her gaze.

'Nothing yet honey' Obviously liking the attention. 'but I'll call you over when I'm ready, same with my friend' gesturing towards me.

'As you request, I shall be back later' before turning he winked at me and then flew to the kitchen.

'Hang on hang on! Since when did Starbucks have waiters?' I questioned my awestruck friend.

'Since like now! It's all because there's been too many customers to actually line up to order so they hired some lovely handsome waiters to do the job' I swear she was just talking about that perverted guy but I ignored the praise and just nodded in agreement.

'But aren't we lucky he's working here ay? Now I don't need to lose me some beauty sleep because of the burst of energy I suddenly got from thinking about wanting to meet him'

'Lucky for you maybe' I ,muttered under my breath, luckily she didn't hear a word.

For some reason that night, the only thing that was invading my head was… well him. Which lead to no sleep. Obviously.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter four**

**B**eep beep.

The piercing roar of my alarm clock slammed me wide awake, and quite literally, it was vibrating so hard it spilt my glass of un-sipped water along it's way down to my face.

I did the usual list of activities I did every morning, except it felt different in some awkward subliminal way.

'Sleep well, dear?' my mum buzzed around whilst cooking our traditional English breakfast.

'Umm I think my face can answer that one on it's own' feeling more of my purplish bags under my eyes get even more tense.

My mum swivelled around still with an occupied face. Obviously that dropped into a more well let's just say well taken aback facial expression.

'Ohhhhhh honey! Dear girl! My beauty! What on earth..?' she trailed off, smothering me with her mothering kisses.

'Argh mum! You're going over a tiny little bit over the top again?' trying to crawl out of her embrace.

'Oh! I'm soo sorry your right! It's just well…' she dropped her hands and started to retreat to the well-made dishes she just finished doing that earlier second and placed them onto the table.

'It's just, you are always a heavy sleeper! And you never had trouble sleeping or you didn't get such a bruised face from lack of sleep before' my mother spoke honestly.

'Mum! It can't be helped. I'm fine, looks isn't everything, I always look like a monster so it doesn't change me a bit' I grumbled after munching off a huge bite from my burnt toast.

'Honey, you look wonderf-' My mother started, putting her arms out wide expecting a hug and forgiveness.

'ah, no.' I put my hand up to pause her 'I'm fine mum I'm use to it, really! Now I need to go before I'm late, cya' grabbing everything before she started to hug attack me.

'Hey Mel!' Sara restlessly jumbled her booked into her locker and slammed it shut to prepare a day of listening and telling everyone hot new gossip.

'Happy?' I smiled while shutting my own locker and mirrored the same position she was at.

'Mmm yeah! So I know I shouldn't of missed school and go off on holiday and stuff!'

'Because of studying for exams which are well like just around the corner?' eye browing her.

'Nah forget that I meant because I missed all that juicy gossip! but not to worry my dear friend I'm way ahead of everyone already!' She hollered making everyone eyeball us, making me, yes you guessed it, sigh heavily.

'So class I was thinking there's no point teaching you new things anymore as exams are soon, so it's best to revise over previous subjects. Go to page 56 in your textbooks and start from there' Mr Greene hardly mouthed and strutted off to his desk to do some paperwork.

I slumped into my arms and was consumed by the obscurity and was just about to fall into slumber when the girls gossips and giggles echoed louder and louder until it finally broke me out of my sleeping spell.

'Oh god' I muffled and reached for Sara's arm to pull myself up a little. 'What…what is going on?'

'Huh?' she glanced at me slightly and then set full sight on the door again. 'Wha-what did you just sleep in class? So unlike you! Ah anyway' she waved away her concern and moved closer to me.

'It's Him, you know that oh so cute guy from last night!' She giggled through her tightly shut grin. 'Ahh the girls are going wild! He just started school recently and could you believe it, he's got fans already!' she leaped out of her seat, yes leaped. And joined the hip jointed swarm of girls gossiping in the back corner.

What is it they're doing? Starting a new cult?

I swallowed my fear to the thought of girls sacrificing themselves for th-that guy, not that you have to do that for a cult, I'm just saying it sure looks like they would do anything for him in any case.

I flickered through the pages of my untouched textbook and scanned through page by page not really taking in what was written down.

'Maybe you should at least attempt to study, exams are nearly here, I'm sure you're aware by now'

'yeah yeah I thought I was attempting already' leaving my gaze off the book to who I thought was the teacher but rather someone I really didn't want to come over right now.

'oh it's you' I whinged and returned to the lousy book.

'Hm? Oh did you expect your boyfriend? Or maybe sir? Or maybe he is the boyfriend' He laughed sarcastically leaving a stain on my memory.

'Argh you! A) I have no boyfriend and that defiantly means that it's not Mr Greene! And B) I-I wasn't expecting anyone moreover I was avoiding someone' There I said it, I said the truth. This guy was seriously getting on my nerves.

'Hmmm good news for me then.. The being single bit I mean' He grinned and grabbed my hand before I could comprehend what he was up to.

And he started to caress my hand.

'Mel' He murmured my name, and the soothing words danced around smoothly in my mind, softening and relaxing my thoughts and disbeliefs for him.

'You are certainly different than the others, aren't you?' lifting his hand to cup my chin gently.

I was mesmerized…. Okay yes I am usually that easily caught in the act of a guy seducing me but the thing is, Patch was different, it was like one cold yet heart warming touch from him made me look at him in a whole different perspective. Like I said before, it was like he had two completely different sides of him.

I was swimming in a dream world as I laid my head slightly into his hand as he caressed my cheekbone.

'P-patch, is it?' A small bouncy girl stuttered from behind him.

'Hm?' He snapped out of the world we had between us in that small moment in time and got out of his seat to tower over the girl that just spoken.

I also snapped out of his sweet scent and his silky touch. I sat bolt straight just realising I was in school, in public. Looking like I just intensely made out with some stranger. Another embarrassing moment that should be erased from memory.

'Yes… you are correct' He smiled weakly at the small girl and leaned across her towards her ear to say something only that the two would hear.

'You got that?' he repeated in an up spoken tone.

The girl looking like the words he just spoke drained all the energy and glow from her face barely moved her head into a nod but I could see she was trying the effort.

He just smirked and without further ado left the booming room of people just before the bell cried.

'So like what was up with Trish?' Sara questioned through a mouthful of food.

It was lunchtime so obviously perfect time to catch up on news and to gossip without any interruptions from teachers and associates.

'I don't know but Patch must of said something pretty bad to make that girl go pale' And I wasn't over exaggerating either. It's just the fact that Trish has this amazing glow of colour shining off her face matching her personality but it was seriously like whatever those small words he spoke killed her from the inside.

I shivered at the thought, lucky again that Sara wasn't observant enough to realize.

'Agreed, so like what about you? Patch was seriously close to you, hey didn't you hate him?'

'W-what? What did you see?' I blustered and my whole face went flushed. What if she saw me all love hypnotized? Argh. No that so cannot happen, especially with that guy! Yeah, I snapped out of it and that means my feelings towards him have reverted back to it's original and what it should stay all along, he's a annoying perverted baffoon.

'Just you and him. You two were just like staring at each other' Shrugging obviously wanting something more dramatic.

'Uh yeah it was like that, he was uh annoying me a little but it's okay nothing happened.' She just nodded and we was kept occupied with our own thoughts, not being good for me as my thoughts haunted me by the second.

I bolted up all in a sudden rush. 'Uh I need to go to the bathroom, be right back' and I dashed away to the nearest toilets.

I breathed heavily. Doing that a lot recently really wasn't helping my health.

I Splashed the last handful of bitter water over my face and gawked at my reflection, gosh I look bad! It was like I've been sunburnt and been punched real hard on both eyes.

I touched one of the bruised purplish bags and half expected my reflection to flinch.

_That's all she saw…Me and him staring at each other…nothing more._

The supposing reassuring words swirled around my heads and my heart thumped hard against my chest as I was dazing into my twin.

I heaved myself from the sink and sat down on the toilet seat in one of empty the cubicles, rocking myself in a diminutive ball.

So much stress just from one guy…So many feelings for just one guy.

After rocking hard back and forth close to another slumber spell I made out a cool lullaby-like tone hushing me with sweet pleasant words.

I still kept in my ball closing myself in away from the world around me but I felt the presence of something slowly coming closer.

'Relax…I'm here now…' It said.

And I fell unconscious.


End file.
